<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go On And (kiss the boy) by MarigoldVance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802344">Go On And (kiss the boy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance'>MarigoldVance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Durincest, Fluff, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Prompt Fill, WinterFRE2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli tries, <i>really tries</i>, to help Fíli see they're made for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go On And (kiss the boy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/gifts">PatchworkIdeas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the prompt: "<i>155. Kíli keeps asking for help with simple household tasks (like buttoning jackets and tying shoes and clasping jewellery) that are obviously excuses to be close to each other. Fíli is oblivious and happy to help, and everyone else just don’t get it</i>"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>i. Dís</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She watched from the window as her boys went about their chores, pinning clothes to the line in their small, square patch of garden. She was waiting. It was the same every time, had been for <em>weeks</em> and, while she couldn’t be entirely sure, Dís wasn’t naïve enough to think it coincidence. Especially since her youngest was precocious enough to sneak a bow out of the Butts to practice with and return it before the Master Bowman noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Kíli was playing helpless for a <em>reason</em>. And that reason was so sweetly oblivious it made Dís want to shake the blindness from his eyes and confess on Kíli’s behalf just to put a stop to the stupidity. But she wouldn’t. Because she was a <em>good mother</em> who gave her sons the space they needed to grow and discover and—<em>uuuuuuugh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dís groaned and rolled her eyes hard enough they took her whole head with them. Kíli was blinking his big brown cow-eyes over his shoulder as he held the corner of a sizeable bedsheet over the line. He said something Dís couldn’t hear from inside, his mouth moving in slow curls, pouting prettily around every ‘O’. And (<em>of course</em>), Fíli came to his aid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where had Kíli learned this? Surely not from her…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fíli pressed his front along Kíli’s back and reached up to take the corner Kíli must’ve suggested ‘wouldn’t stay where it was supposed to’ (Dís guessed). She saw Fíli swallow – not nervous; perhaps due more to the proximity Kíli had lured him into – and, ohp, there it came: Kíli ever-so-slowly turned his head so his breath ghosted over Fíli’s lips. They remained like that for two heartbeats too many for it to be brotherly. And <em>then</em> … Fíli removed himself from Kíli’s space and went right back to his work.</p><p> </p><p>Dís groaned, shoulders slumping forward until she was nearly bent in half.</p><p> </p><p>Was it possible to employ Eagles to write letters in the clouds?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ii. Dwalin</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was maddening, really. Not because he didn’t think it charming. He did. He had a heart. He’d experienced those heated, gut-coiling, chest-rumbling moments. How he missed Isíadora …</p><p> </p><p>When Dís had first mentioned the conspiracy over tea, shaking her head like Dwalin remembered his own mother shaking hers when she hadn’t known <em>what to do with him</em>, Dwalin hadn’t believed her. He’d seen Fíli and Kíli often enough, both in and out of the training yard, and nothing had seemed off.  </p><p> </p><p>And then he’d started paying attention to more than their sparring techniques. Sort of. Because, a lot of the time, it happened <em>when </em>they sparred and Kíli had <em>made</em> <em>a technique</em> of it while Fíli just … let it happen. Which wouldn’t be such a pain in the neck if it were anyone else. <strong>Anyone</strong>. But it wasn’t, it was the heir and heir presumptive of the line of Durin, possibly the only two dwarves Dwalin was aggressively responsible to make warriors out of.</p><p> </p><p>What irked Dwalin most was that Kíli was a <em>good fighter</em>. Excellent, worthy; swift and agile and able to use his environment to his advantage when most dwarves focused on their enemies – looked ahead, not around. Kíli was outstanding until Fíli joined him and then suddenly Kíli was all elbows and clumsiness and <em>oops, I seem to be on my back with you on top of me, care to try again?</em></p><p> </p><p>Dwalin knew, because Dís had put it plainly, what was going on. After witnessing the idiocy, Dwalin himself was tempted to knock their hard heads together simply so he could get back to teaching them something that might one day save their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, with the way Fíli responded to Kíli’s blatant advances – that was, <em>childishly unaware</em> – Dwalin contemplated whether or not he should practice their eulogy instead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>iii. Bofur</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Watching the lads had always amused Bofur. They were cheeky but not rude, troublemakers without causing proper trouble, and knew how to tell jokes as much as take them. They appreciated Bofur’s talents with trinkets and toys and always visited him at his stand in the market at the end of the week.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Bofur was even more entertained as he puffed on his pipe and quietly let the scene unfold before him. He was certain that if Thorin were around, he’d tell Bofur to put an immediate halt to it, that the lads were making fools of themselves and therefore making a mockery of Durin’s name. Bofur however, couldn’t see the harm in it.</p><p> </p><p>Kíli was naturally smart and knew what he was doing. So long as the lad didn’t start believing his own act, all would be well.</p><p> </p><p>Kíli had Fíli doing up the buttons on an overcoat Kíli was trying and that Bofur knew Kíli had no interest in purchasing. Hands on Fíli’s shoulders to steady himself – coat-trying was awfully wobbly business – and his body tilted enough that, when Fíli straightened, they would be closer than was appropriate for anyone outside of courtship.</p><p> </p><p>Bofur snuffed. Did anyone bother for those traditions anymore, honestly?</p><p> </p><p>A dam distracted Bofur for a moment with questions and a few purchases. He twinkled at her and made her blush and, when he looked back toward Fíli and Kíli, Kíli was holding his nose with tears in the corners of his eyes as Fíli rubbed the top of his head.   </p><p> </p><p>Ah. And that’s why traditions should always be respected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>iv. Thorin</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>v. Kíli</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>For as long as Kíli could remember, Fíli had been the single most important person in Kíli’s heart. There was no doubt that Fíli was his One. That they’d been forged from the same stone and were meant to feel all facets of love for each other, <em>with</em> each other. Except that, unfortunately, it appeared Fíli wasn’t quite as enlightened as Kíli was …</p><p> </p><p>So, what did any intelligent dwarf do in the face of a challenge? Well, most charged into battle with their axes and hammers raised, belting war-cries. That approach, Kíli was sure, would find Kíli on his back and not in the manner he was intending for.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Kíli was clever and had an understanding of Fíli’s beautiful, brilliant mind to work from. His plan was simple (simple was better when handling Fíli; he wasn’t one to tolerate subtle simpering. He’d told Kíli so himself after an encounter with Madelena, the butcher’s daughter. Apparently, she’d been quite cross with Fíli when he hadn’t picked up any of the clues she’d been dropping for him. How wrapping one extra slice of meat meant <em>I love you</em>, Kíli wasn’t any better at explaining).</p><p> </p><p>With the day they were due to leave on their uncle’s quest drawing nearer, Kíli was spurred into action. He crowded into Fíli’s space, closer than could be explained away as <em>accidental </em>or misinterpreted as <em>brotherly</em>. Kíli asked for Fíli’s help for any task that required Fíli to nestle against Kíli, including going so far as to lie about nightmares so Fíli would have to cuddle him.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Kíli flirted outright; made comments he wouldn’t make with anyone except a prospective Other. Mahal, he’d traipsed around half naked after a bath, swaying his hips and bending into positions that didn’t make sense for what he was doing and, still, Fíli hardly reacted. The arch of his cheeks pinked adorably and he stared, yes, but he didn’t seem interested beyond that.</p><p> </p><p>On the morning they set out for The Shire, Kíli was at his wit’s end. He swore to himself that, when they arrived at Mister Boggins’ hole in the hill, he would <em>sit on Fíli’s face </em>if it would garner a reaction, <em>any reaction</em>. Kíli wasn’t exactly popular for his patience but this wasn’t about getting what he wanted when he wanted it. The journey promised to be arduous and no one knew for certain what was waiting for them out there. He just … he wanted Fíli … and his heart couldn’t handle it if he had to spell it out to Fíli’s face and Fíli <em>used words</em> – definitive, unmistakable words – to reject Kíli’s love.</p><p> </p><p>So, overt gestures and posturing it was.</p><p> </p><p>He dreaded thinking it but: What if Fíli really <em>wasn’t</em> Kíli’s One?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>vi. Fíli</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fíli wasn’t blind, deaf or dumb. He knew what Kíli was doing. He’d known from the start. He’d merely hoped that Kíli was as smart about Fíli as he was about everything else. Apparently not. Fíli was a straightforward dwarf; he didn’t appreciate beating around the bush and speaking fancy words when the meaning behind them was something else entirely.</p><p> </p><p>If he was going to court his brother, he wanted his brother to <em>tell him</em>. Honesty was all Fíli needed to move forward. Some part of him felt guilty for playing the buffoon, pretending he didn’t want Kíli equally as much, if not <em>more</em>. Restraining himself from pinning Kíli to the wall and <em>taking him</em> was harder than Fíli had anticipated with all the touching, soft fingers and lingering hands, Kíli had served him. Still, he wouldn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>Their mother had always told Fíli he was stubborn as an ox when he wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>Fíli finally got his way when they reached Master Baggins’ home. He could tell Kíli was coming apart at the seams. Kíli had had his hand, hot and heavy, on Fíli’s knee throughout the meal; had made a point of squishing against him when everyone had crowded around the table. Kíli looked <em>defeated</em> by the time Thorin arrived and they were served cups of tea to settle their full bellies.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Fíli worried that Kíli had given up. Fortunately, Fíli knew his brother better than Kíli knew himself sometimes. Kíli cornered him in the hallway as Fíli was making his way into the den to join the others around the fire. He pressed Fíli against the wall, nose to nose, his face set handsomely in determination.</p><p> </p><p>            “I love you.” He said. “I <em>really</em>, beyond all things, love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Fíli smiled, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Kíli gasped, took a moment to look offended before grinning like summer and surging forward to kiss Fíli.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>vii. Bilbo</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bilbo couldn’t quite make sense of it. Although, Bilbo hadn’t been able to make sense of anything that had occurred that night, what with a company of dwarves showing up at his door and inviting themselves into his pantry and around his table for a meal.</p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his brow and put his hands on his hips and stared and stared, wondering why there were two dwarves wrestling in the dark in his garden after everyone else had already hunkered themselves down to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Bloody <em>dwarves</em> …</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">thank you for reading, darlings! please let me know what you think!</span>
</p><p>🤓👍🤗 - thank you for sharing!<br/>🤣💀😝 - ROFLMFAO<br/>🥰😚🍭 - so sweet!<br/>🥳🤩😁 - squee! that was awesome!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="small"><a href="marigoldvance.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> ⊹ <a href="https://www.instagram.com/MarigoldVance__art/">art</a></span>
  </p>
</div><br/></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>